THANK YOU
by clairn ge
Summary: Seorang pria yang terobsesi pada sekretaris sang direktur. Namun sepertinya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa selanjutnya? Apakah Chanyeol, si pria yang terobsesi, melanjutkan kegilaannya? Atau menambat hati lain? Sedangkan si Sekretaris bimbang. Keduanya memang menarik hati. Siapa yang terpilih?
1. DIAMOND

warn!

Mature, dirty talk, **YAOI**!

 _homophobic_?

go away, please.

.

.

 **KAIBAEK**

 **CHANHUN**

.

.

clairn ge present

.

.

.

Tap- tap-

Suara ketukan sepatu milik lelaki bermata sipit itu menggema di ruang karyawan milik Kim Company. Sekretaris yang bekerja tak kenal waktu,selalu bisa diandalkan, dan badannya yang montok (sepertinya semua orang di dunia tau ini!). Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menuju ruangan direktur utama. Semua orang terlihat memberi hormat pada Byun Baekhyun, nama sekretaris itu.

Kecuali, 1 orang bertubuh tinggi, tegap, dan gagah, oh jangan lupa pesonanya yang sangat kuat dengan menampilkan senyum hangat. Dialah Park Chanyeol, si Cleaning Service.

Yah, walaupun hanya sebatas cleaning service, Chanyeol sudah merasa senang sekali diterima di perusahaan ini. Padahal sebelum ini, Chanyeol selalu ditawari untuk menjadi model brand yang lumayan terkenal, juga menjadi model beberapa majalah yang laris di pasaran. Dia selalu menolak semua tawaran itu.

Kalian tahu, apa alasan Chanyeol menolak itu semua? Ya, karena 1 orang, Byun Baekhyun. Ia pernah ditolong oleh Baekhyun dari ajal yang akan menjemputnya. Kalau saja tak ada Baekhyun waktu itu, mungkin Chanyeol sudah di sisi Tuhan bersama dengan anjingnya. _Ia ingin terus melihat wajah malaikat Baekhyun dan memilikinya._

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya, para karyawan langsung melanjutkan tugasnya dengan normal, namun beda lagi dengan Chanyeol. Ia langsung masuk ke dapur dan mengetikkan catatan di hpnya.

 _Kemeja putih dengan jas hitam. Dasi coklat bersama bawahan hitam juga sepatu hitam. Lalu rambut Brunette, disisir ke belakang._

Kalian tahu maksudku kan?

Yaa, Chanyeol selalu menuliskan pakaian yang Baekhyun pakai setiap kali masuk bekerja.

Baiklah~ mari beralih ke Baekhyun.

Knock- knock-

"Excuse me, sir."

"Ya, come in."

Baekhyun menutup pintu berbahan kayu eboni itu.

Klack-

Lalu ia berjalan dengan gugup, menuju meja Kim Jongin, si Direktur Utama Kim Company. Jongin melihat wajah gugup Baekhyun, langsung menyeringai tipis.

"Baekhyun, hari ini kau tampil menawan, oh, kau setiap hari juga tampil menawan."

"Thank you, sir."

"Kai, not sir."

"T-thank you Kai."

"Nah, Byun, sekarang ada banyak tugas menantimu, tolong bacakan terlebih dahulu jadwalku hari ini," perintah Jongin sambil memberi gestur mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Rapat dengan GRAIN entertainment jam 9 pagi, lalu setelah jam makan siang, ada Tuan Kim Yunho yang sudah membuat janji dengan tuan, kemudian sore jam 3 ada meeting bersama beberapa wakil karyawan. D-dan dinner bersama s-saya jam 8 m-malam." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang mengecil di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar yang terakhir, yang jelas Byun." Kata Jongin sambil meremas lembut pantat montok Baekhyun.

"Ada dinner dengan saya jam 8 m-malam, sir p-please."

"Kkk, terimakasih, Kai please, hanya saat kita berdua."

"Y-yes Kai."

"Good, sekarang bekerjalah."

"Yes Kai."

Baekhyun segera undur diri dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya.

"Mmh, tuan Jongin suka sekali menggoda, menyebalkan," batin Baekhyun dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

TBC

hey guys :D

balik lagi. ni ff uda pernah ak pub di wp, so jika kalian nemu ff yg sm kek di wp, that's mine ;)

thx uda sempetin baca. aku suka kalo kalian tinggalkan review atau nge fav ni ff atau ngefollow ni.

love u guys


	2. THEY NEVER KNOW

"Hm hm~ du du du~"

Chanyeol bersenandung dengan gembira sambil melihat-lihat koleksi foto _Baekhyunnya_ di hp.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol.

" _Dude_ , kau suka mengkoleksi foto sekretaris montok itu? Kkk, lumayan juga seleramu."

" _Geez_ , begitulah."

"Hey, ku dengar ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan direktur utama."

"Oh, benarkah?!"

"Y-ya, aku dengar begitu."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Sialan kau!"

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Antarkan minuman ini! Hey!"

Akibat ngambeknya Sehun yang menyebalkan ini (menurut Chanyeol), ia harus mengantarkan minuman dan sedikit camilan ke ruang direktur utama. Yah, bukannya takut atau bagaimana, tapi Chanyeol rasa itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sebab ia jadi teringat pada gosip yang Sehun katakan.

"... _ku dengar ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan direktur utama."_

Sembari berjalan mengantarkan minuman, kalimat ini selalu terngiang di otak Chanyeol.

Ya, Park Chanyeol memang ceroboh, saking kesalnya, minuman malah tumpah di karpet kesayangan direktur dan gelasnya pecah.

"Yak kau! Bekerjalah dengan baik! Kau lihat?! Ini karpet kesayangan anakku!"

"Appa, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Itu masih bisa dicuci kok."

"Haish, tapi tetap saja, Kim Jongin."

"Ya, Appa."

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya ini yang paling memalukan dari yang memalukan. Ia mulai memunguti pecahan gelas dan mengambil karpet kesayangan sang direktur. Kemudian ia meminta maaf lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membuat minuman lagi.

※※※

"Appa, aku sudah menemukan seseorang pengisi hidupku ini."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Wah, kau memilih sekretarismu sendiri? Nanti karyawan l-"

"No no no. Cinta itu bisa di mana saja kan? Appa bilang sendiri."

"Tapi nak-"

"No!"

"Hmm, _stubborn_. Baiklah, jaga dia baik-baik."

"Yes appa~"

"Appa pergi dulu."

"Hmm."

Kim Yunho akhirnya bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan penuh wibawa, keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

Klack-

"Selamat siang Tuan Yunho."

"Oh, Baekhyun? Ada apa?" Yuhno sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di depan ruangan anaknya.

"Ah, saya ingin memberikan laporan dari beberapa perusahaan pada Tuan Jongin."

"Oh baiklah, hari ini kau ada jadwal kencan dengan Jongin kan? Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Y-yes sir," jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk rendah, menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

Setelah Yunho sudah melenggang pergi, Baekhyun segera mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan Jongin.

"Excuse me, K-kai."

"Ya masuk."

"Kai, ini laporannya."

"Thanks Byun."

"Ada yang bisa dibantu lagi, Kai?"

"Mm, Byun,"

"Yes?"

"Hmm, tidak. Lanjutkan kerjamu. Jangan lupa nanti malam."

"Y-yes Kai."

Saat Baekhyun ingin keluar dari ruangan Jongin, ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang membawa 2 minuman dan sedikit camilan. Baekhyun melirik name tag di dada kanan baju Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, Tuan Yunho sepertinya sudah pergi sejak tadi."

"Ah, begitu ya? Terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi."

"Yya. Saya duluan."

Tak- tuk-

"God damn. Bongkahan sintal itu pasti kenyal sekali," batin Chanyeol sambil mengamati bokong Baekhyun yang naik turun seirama dengan cepatnya irama jalan.

Yah setelah Baekhyunnya lenyap dari penglihatannya, Chanyeol segera menuju ke dapur dengan emosi yang meletup-letup kecil. Sehun yang sedang membawa kantong berisi sampah makanannya -yang ia bawa sendiri- melihat cherry crushnya itu dengan tampang selidik -yang ia tutupi dengan muka malasnya-.

Brak-

Chanyeol menendang tong sampah kecil di dekatnya.

"Bro, hancurkan saja tong sampah di rumahmu."

"Haah, sialan. Si Tua itu sudah kubuatkan minuman dengan tenaga berhargaku, malah pergi dengan seenak kepalanya."

"Kkk."

"Untung saja tidak ku masukan racun tikus."

"Hahahah, idemu tidak buruk."

"Hun, kau tahu? Bokong si Byun itu seksi sekali!"

"Oh ya? Perlu ku catat?"

"Agar tidak lupa, hahahaha, tentu saja tidak akan lupa, iya kan?" Tidak, Sehun tentu saja tidak mengatakan kalimat utuhnya.

"Dasar kau sialan. Hey, mau ambil minumnya? Aku merasa sia-sia jika harus membuangnya."

"Hey bodoh, itukan gelas untuk atasan."

"Kkk, melanggar juga tidak buruk."

"Aish, ya sudah kemarikan!" Sehun menengadahkan tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol, tapi wajahnya menoleh arah lain. Ia memerah.

"Tidak baik jika meminta sesuatu pada seseorang tapi wajahmu tidak menatap pada pemberinya."

"Yodaaa!! Cepat berikan!"

"Kkk, bokongmu juga bagus, ngomong-ngomong. Kau uke ya?"

"Yak!! Aku ini seme tahu!"

yeay~

update lagi~

so guys, ak mau tanya nih.

kalian pengen pair utamanya :

ChanHun - KaiBaek

atau

ChanBaek - KaiHun

atau

Chan? - Baek? - Kai? - Sehun? (ini kalian pilih sendiri psanganny, exo memb okay?)

mm, ak sbenerny uda bikin lanjutan yg agak mengerucut ke [ChanHun - KaiBaek] sih, tapi klo semisal kalian pengen ganti pair, ak bakal bikin lanjutan yg sesuai dgn permintaan kalian.

Thx-

love u guys


	3. OVERDOSE

"Baik, terimakasih sudah datang di rapat kecil ini. Sesuai dengan usul, saya akan pertimbangkan untuk merubah tema beberapa ruangan juga mengganti dekorasi di ruang santai."

Prok- prok- prok-

Semua perwakilan karyawan Kim Company yang mengikuti rapat membungkuk hormat. Jongin tersenyum puas.

Ini menyenangkan sekali, pikir Jongin.

Jongin dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat dan masuk ke ruangannya. Ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hey Byun, menunggu?"

"Ah, s-Kai. Tidak, baru saja, mm.."

"Ya?"

"A-anu-"

"Ya, anuku kenapa?"

"K-kai!"

"Kkk, ayo Byun, kita pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka pergi keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

No! Mereka tidak menautkan tangan mereka. Layaknya bos dan sekretarisnya, Jongin berada di depan memimpin jalan dan Baekhyun mengikutinya tepat di belakangnya.

Chanyeol dari nun jauh menatap Jongin sengit. Kesal, sangat kesal. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin melubangi tubuh Jongin dengan pensil berujung runcing.

Kenapa harus _Baekhyunnya?_ Kenapa bukan Krsytal yang terkenal dingin tapi setelah dibuat jatuh cinta bisa membuat semua orang gemas. Kenapa juga bukan Joy yang wajahnya cantik dan badannya yang berisi?

 _Saingannya bertambah._

 _Yah, tapi Chanyeol belum lelah._

skip-

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu ketika ditawari ingin menambah porsi atau tidak. Saking gemasnya Jongin sampai mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"K-kai~"

"Yes Byun?"

"Uhh, berhentilah menggoda."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Jongin mengehentikan seluruh aktifitas menggoda Baekhyun. Lalu melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa kosong. Makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya terasa hambar. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir dalamnya.

"B-baekhyun? _You okay?_ "

"Hm, ya."

" _You not okay._ "

Jongin kembali mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun. Jongin merasakan perubahan raut wajah sekretarisnya ini. Kau tahu? Ekspresinya menjadi lebih cerah(?)

"Hehe, aku tahu."

"T-tau apa, Kai?"

"Hm, kau pasti menyukaiku kan?"

"Eeh? Aniyo! Aku, aku biasa saja!"

"Byun? Kau berani berteriak padaku?"

"Ah, s-sorry, sir."

"Kkk, just kidding."

"K-kai~"

Jongin dan Baekhyun sangat menikmati makan malannya itu. Terlihat dari senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajah. Lalu mereka mengakhirinya dengan menghabiskan 1 botol _Montes Late Harvest Gewürztraminer._

"Baekhyunee, ayo toss lagi,"

Ting-

Suara pertemuan antara gelas berisi wine kualitas premium yang biasanya digunakan oleh banyak pasangan saat _dinner_.

skip-

"Hunna! Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya bu."

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu, setelah itu makan malam."

"Ya."

Oh Sehun berjalan gontai menuju ke kamarnya. Lalu membuka atasannya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menghela napas lembut, kemudian mengambil hpnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di memo.

 **How to get C** :

-be mr.bossy (x)

-memanas-manasi (x)

-mendiamkan

-memasak sesuatu

-menggoda

-manja

-mencium

-bersetubuh

20 Feb XXXX - _Fight!_

4 August XXXX - _Still same. No progress._

Tidak jauh berbeda dari 'mangsanya' kan? Setelah mengetik itu, ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.Tidak sampai 15 menit, Sehun keluar dengan kaos hitam longgar dan celana basket berwarna abu-abu. Ia segera menggapai hpnya lagi, mengetik pesan untuk seseorang.

-SEHUN-

 _Yoda, kau sibuk malam ini?_

-CHANYEOL-

 **Ya, kenapa?**

-SEHUN-

 _Kau ada di rumah?_

-CHANYEOL-

 **Tidak, tapi segera. Kau ingin mampir?**

-SEHUN-

 _Ya._

Skip-

Knock- knock-

"Hunna. Masih lama kah?"

"Sebentar lagi bu!"

"Ppali ppali."

"Nde."

Sehun segera turun ke ruang makan dan menikmati hidangan yang sudah terjejer rapi di meja makan.

Ketika ia menusuk bacon yang aromanya mulai menguar, ibunya mulai membuka percakapan.

"Hunna, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik bu."

"Kau masih membuka Bar mu ?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Mm, ibu kira karena kau sudah bekerja di kantoran, kau menjualnya atau mempercayakannya pada temanmu. Tapi tidak masalah."

"Hm."

"Di kantor tidak berbuat masalah kan?"

"Tentu bu. _Semua baik-baik saja._ Oh ya bu, aku minta izin. Aku ingin pergi mengurus langsung Bar ku itu."

"Ah iya. Tapi kalau terlalu larut, menginaplah di sana."

"Ya bu."

yuhu~

update lagi gays :")

ini pairnya ak buat ngikutin cerita yg udh ak buat, adalah

ChanHun - KaiBaek

but maybe ad beberapa moment ChanBaek

last, mind to review ?

gomawo~


	4. LOST CONTROL

22.00

Baekhyun sudah selesai _dinner_ dengan Jongin. Kemudian ia berjalan beriringan bersama bosnya dengan agak 'intim'. Tangan kiri Jongin sudah melingkar mesra di pinggang Baekhyun, hampir menyentuh bokongnya, sedangkan tangan kanan sekretarisnya itu melintang, merangkul pundak Jongin.

Sudah ku katakan, ini posisi yang agak 'intim', kan? Ah, Baekhyun juga sepertinya melewati batas semu yang ia buat sendiri. Tapi Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan ini, ia malah senang (tentu saja!).

Jongin membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya, lalu menidurkannya di jok depan. Dan yah, _atmosphere_ nya sedikit 'memanas'. Tangan Jongin mulai merambat ke- tidak! Baju Baekhyun masih utuh dan tidak ada _hickey_ tertinggal di sana. Jadi Baekhyun masih benar-benar bersih, _okay_?

Jongin mengurungkan niat membelai wajah indah Baekhyun. Dia takut tidak bisa mengontrol sesuatu dalam dirinya (kalian tahu maksudku, kan). Jongin mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menjauhi restoran tempat mereka _dinner_.

Mobil ferrari GTC4 Lusso warna abu-abu mengkilap itu membelah sepinya jalanan. Jongin masih saja di angka kecepatan 100 km/jam. Namun tanpa Jongin sadari, ada mobil Mercedes Benz AMG G65, menguntit mobilnya. Jongin agak lengah.

Namun, mobil misterius tersebut menyalip Ferrari Jongin dan melaju lebih cepat. Jongin nyaris oleng, akibat kaget ada mobil yang menyalipnya dari kanan.

Mereka sampai di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Jongin menggendongnya dan merengkuhnya hangat. Lalu berjalan memasuki gedung dan menuju ke lift, menekan angka 4.

Ting-

Tap- tap-

Malam yang sunyi membuat suara ketukan sepatu Jongin terdengar jelas. Tangannya masuk ke kantong celana Baekhyun.

Gotcha-

Kunci apartemen Baekhyun ditemukan-

Jongin masuk dan langsung menemukan kamar Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Jongin meletakkan tubuh lelah Baekhyun di atas kasur. Ia mulai melucuti pakaian Baekhyun; jas, dasi, sepatu, kaos kaki, hingga tersisa kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang senada dengan warna jas Baekhyun.

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum puas. Ia menyeka peluh di kening Baekhyun. Lalu mencari _stickey notes_ di nakas. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Ia merogoh sesuatu di saku jas Baekhyun, hp. Ia menempelkan _stickey note_ (yang sudah ia tulisi) di atas hp Baekhyun. Jongin membereskan pakaian Baekhyun yang tercecer di lantai. Ia merasa ada satu hal yang masih belum beres.

Salam perpisahan.

Ia mendekati Baekhyun, lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipisnya.

Manis.

Ketika melihat pergerakan kecil dari Baekhyun, Jongin segera angkat kaki dari apartemen itu dan pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak sehangat bibir Baekhyun.

※※※

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Terlihat sepi juga kosong, tentu saja, dia tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya tinggal di Busan. Netranya tertarik pada mobil Audi RS7 di dekat gerbang rumahnya.

Itu mobil siapa?

Klack-

Seseorang keluar dari sana.

"Sehun? Itu mobilnya?" Batin Chanyeol.

"Hey Yoda. Biarkan aku masuk ke rumahmu."

"Hmm, kau sendirian ke sini?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ini sudah malam."

" _I know._ "

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."

※※※

"Kenapa mengunjungiku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin."

"Hah, aku lelah Hun."

"Tidurlah."

"Kau pikir, tamu menyebalkan akan ku diamkan saja di sini?"

"Geez, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Makan lah, atau menonton tv, main games, mandi, tidur. Banyak yang bisa kau lakukan di sini."

"Tapi aku melakukannya _sendirian_ kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah."

Sehun memutuskan untuk memasak makanan. Ia membuat 1 porsi kentang goreng, 2 porsi steak, dan satu lagi, ia kurang minumannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol juga memiliki ini.

"Yeol, punya wine?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ng, untuk apa?"

"Untuk diminum, tentu saja."

"Oh ada, ambil di ruangan berpintu coklat. Lalu, yang ada pitanya jangan diambil."

"O-oke. Gomawo."

Sehun masuk ke sana. Dan memilih-milih jenisnya. Sepertinya red wine jadi pilihannya.

Di ruang makan Chanyeol hanya melongo, kaget,senang, dan bingung. Makanan sudah tersaji dengan rapi. Harumnya sangat menggoda.

"Yeol, ayo makan malam."

Sehun berkata seperti itu, sambil tersenyum. Lalu menuangkan sedikit red wine di kedua gelas berkaki yang tipis itu.

"Apa?"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Tentu saja makan, bodoh."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

yeah update lagi :")

unch Sehun so sweet~

heuheu, ak udh bikin sesuatu yg beda bwt endingnya. moga ntar kalian suka deh.

last, mind to review?

gomawo


	5. GOING CRAZY

"Mari makan."

Sehun mengakhiri percakapan. Dari awal sampai selesai makan, hanya terdengar dentingan garpu dan pisau. Entah kenapa saat ini mood Chanyeol berada di titik labilnya.

"Hun, aku tidur duluan."

"Ya."

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dan Sehun mencuci piring, lalu menonton tv di ruang tamu. Ia sedikit bingung, dengan apiknya furnitur di rumah ini, banyaknya koleksi wine, bahkan Chanyeol juga memiliki wine cooler.

Ia menyimpulkan, bahwa Chanyeol itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang berada, tapi lucunya, mengapa melamar pekerjaan menjadi cleaning service?

Yah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sih.

Merasa mengantuk, ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu.

05.01

Baekhyun terbangun oleh alarm hp yang memekakan telingannya itu. Saat meraih hpnya, ia merasa ada yang menempel di layar. Ia melepaskan sesuatu yang menempel itu, lalu menerawang stickey note tersebut di depan matanya.

Byun, terimakasih dinnernya. Lain kali kita harus melakukannya lagi. Kau selalu membuatku terpana. Bersiap, jam 06.15 aku menjemputmu.

With love -K

Blush-

Pipinya memerah. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat.

Hah, atasannya ini bisa membuatnya gila.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mandi. Ia memilih-milih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan. Sepertinya kemeja baby blue dengan jas hitam tidak buruk.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai mengolah sallad buah di dapur.

"Hm, enak."

Seertinya mood Baekhyun meningkat, dipastikan ia akan memulai harinya dengan extra. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piringnya, ia mengecek hpnya. Benar ada notifikasi dari seseorang.

Boss Kim

 _Hey Byun, aku di depan. Keluarlah._

 _6.17_

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang apartemennya. Benar saja, dari kejauhan terlihat Jongin sedang berdiri menyandar mobil Ferrarinya.

Jongin yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun langsung melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Baekhyunee, ayo masuk."

"Maaf merepotkan, Kai."

Suasana peejalanan ke kantor begitu hening. Hanya suara lagu dari radio saja yang terdengar. Padahal Baekhyun menunggu suara menggoda atasannya itu.

※※※

"Hoam, kok alarmnya tidak menyala?"

Snif- snif-

"Wangi. Siapa yang mengantarkan makanan, ya?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu turun ke lantai 1. Ia bisa melihat Sehun sedang menata sosis gorengnya di meja makan.

"Dude, kau benar-benar uke yang terampil."

" _Whatever, but these aren't for you._ "

"Geez."

"Kau mandi dahulu atau sarapan lebih dahulu?"

"Sarapan."

"Ok, aku pakai kamar mandinya."

Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan shower.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun keluar dengan rambut basahnya. Tetesan air mengalir dari ujung rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam menyusuri badannya yang indah.

Ia segera memakai seragam Cleaning Servicenya. Lalu keluar menuju dapur. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang mencuci piringnya dalam diam.

Sehun mengambil gelas, lalu menuangkan air mineral di sana. Ia mencari keberadaan roti tawar dan selai. Sedangkan Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sepertinya Chanyeol memakan semua sosis yang Sehun goreng tadi. Tak masalah untuk Sehun, yang penting saat ini ia harus mencari sesuatu untuk menganjal perutnya.

Ah ternyata mata Sehun yang tidak jeli saja. Roti dan selainya ada di depan matanya. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil roti tersebut, lalu mengolesi 3 lembar roti dengan selai kacang.

Baru 2 potong Sehun habiskan, Chanyeol keluar dengan seragam yang sama dengan Sehun dan berkata,

"Hun, aku berangkat."

"Oke, tunggu aku, 1 potong lagi."

"Aku tinggal y- a-apa?! Satu potong? Kau makan roti itu?!"

"Emm, ya, wae?"

"Hmm, tidak, lupakan. Sekarang a-ayo berangkat."

"Baiklah."

"Sial, kenapa rotinya masih aku simpan?! Itu kan sudah expired 2 hari yang lalu!" Batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Sehun berlari menuju halte, dan tepat sekali, bus yang mereka tunggu datang.

Suasana di dalam sedikit ramai. Yah para pekerja, terutama karyawan kantoran, memang sudah berangkat pada jam pagi seperti ini. Mungkin hampir menyamai murid-murid sekolahan.

Indra penciuman Sehun itu kuat sekali. Jadi saat siang hari ia naik bus, dia bisa mual karena mencium aroma keringat murid sekolahan. Tapi ini masih pagi dan wajah Sehun mulai memucat.

"God damn, perutku melilit sekali," batin Sehun.

Bruk-

Sehun limbung.

tbc

hwhwhw, akhirnya update lagi :")

hope u like my ff.


End file.
